Bring Back My Yuri to Me
by puffles 44
Summary: Weeks after yuri went to Earth for good, his family misses him from the other world... Please give it a chance,please... Slight Yuuram. Songfic. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: It's been long, hasn't it? Anyways, I'm glad I can use the computer my gogmother sent to my aunt to be able to type. But I had to type fast, so please understand if there are some grammatical errors... I'm aiming to submit 3 documents, so I'm sorry for any missing words or misspelled words...Oh, and this takes place during episode 78, when they played the instrumental version of Arigatou. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Bring Back my Yuri to Me

Weeks had gone by siince Yuri left Shin Makoku for who knew him in that world were saddened by his departure. Who else other than his family who be sadder? Greta kept on asking Wolfram when will her dad come back. As much as the blonde wanted to say 'he'll come back soon'; he can't. He knew that the double-black will never come back... But that never stopped him from hoping...

"Wolfram, when will Yuri come back? I know he'll come back no matter what!" Greta insisted one night when Wolfram was tucking her in.

"I don't know, Greta... I don't know when he'll come back... I don't even know if he'll ever come back. As much as I want to tell you that he'll come back tomorrow; I can't because both you and I know that it will never happen..." Wolfram smiled and kissed her forhead.

"You're wrong! He _will _come back _tomorrow! _I just know he will!"

"Okay, if you say so... But before you start arguing with me again; you'll get some sleep. Is that alright with you?"

Greta nodded and closed her eyes.

"What do you want me to do tonight?" Wolfram asked.

Greta opened her eyes and sat up to ponder. Wolfram read her a story last night...and he told her some of his chilhood memories the other night.. What could she request tonight?

"I know! I know! How about singing a song? That would really be nice..."

"Greta, you know that I can't sing... I bet you couldn't last long if I did..." Wolfram said, underestimating his abilities.

"Oh come on, Wolfram! I won't know what you sound like if you don't try! I'll tell you to stop when I can't bear it anymore..." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh alright, I bet you studied my weak points earlier, didn't you? So, princess, what do you want me to sing?" Wolfram asked as he caressed his daughter's cheek with a finger.

Greta giggled, "you could sing any song you feel like... It's allup to you..."

"As you wish, princess." Wolfram said as his daughter laid her head down on the soft pillow and as he ran his fingers through her curly brown hair.

The brunett girl closed her eyes and impatiently waited for her father to sing.

_My bunny lies over the ocean..._

_My bunny lies over the sea..._

_My bunny lies oiver the ocean..._

_Bring back my bunny to me..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back my bunny to me, to me..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back my my bunny to me..._

_My bunny lies over the ocean..._

_My bunny lies over the sea..._

_My bunny lies oiver the ocean..._

_Bring back my bunny to me..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back my bunny to me, to me..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back my my bunny to me..._

After the song was sung,Gretabecame very groggy that she had to fight the urging temptation to sleep to say a few things.

"Wolfram, you're a liar..."

"When did I ever lie to you?" Wolfram asked, totally confused.

"You told me that you're not at all a good singer, but whenyou did sing, you did beautifully." Greta yawned. "What did the song mean anyway?"

"I don't know, princess... That song was just sung to me over and over again when i was a child. It seems that the person someone very dear to him/her and he/she wanted that person back to him/her..."

"Hm... It seems to be like what we want to happen... We want Yuri back here, right?"

"Yup, that's right..." wolfram agreed completely.

"Can you sing that song to me again?" Greta asked and yawned again.

Wolfram smiled as Greta snuggled her pillow with a smile on her face.

_My bunny lies over the ocean..._

_My bunny lies over the sea..._

_My bunny lies oiver the ocean..._

_Bring back my bunny to me..._

Her eyes were opening and closing. Wolfram knew that is he wenton, Greta would be sound asleep halfway to the end of the song. So he continued...

_Bring back..._

_Bring back..._

_Bring back my bunny to me, to me..._

_Bring back... _

_Bring back..._

_-_

"Bring back daddy Yuri to me..." Greta murmured in her sleep.

Wolfram's smile faded. He was sad because he can't bring Yuri back... For the sake of her daughter, he smiled and left, knowing his princess was fast asleep.

Along the corridors, he could imagine Yuri telling him that he wasn't a wimp as he ran away. No matter how annoyed he was whenever the double-black would deny having any special relatios with him other than being just friends, he still wanted his wimpy fiance back...

His belief of yuri coming back was very strong... In fact, he was still sleeping in the same room Yuri used to sleep in. Ever since the first day he dressed up in a night gown for Yuri, he never stopped. It's funny because the night gown he picked tonight was the first night gown he ever wore... A funny memory came back... He remembered the time he hid under the blanket in the same night gown is wearing now. Slipping under the sheets, he thought of the warmth Yuri would give off at nights. He knew that Yuri never knew this. He tried to get sto sleep, but a flashback starts to have a film viewing in his mind. With closed eyes, he savoured every moment of it. Not too long ago, he met a Yuri Shibuya, and now, he's never coming back. Tears streamed down his cheeks to the pillow. His closed eyes opened and closed again tightly, hoping when he opens them again, the man he loves will never come back...

"Bring back my Yuri...to me..." He whispered to no one in exact, but if someone did hear him, he wished that person would bring Yuri back for real...

* * *

Covering up his tears, Wolfram decided to paint a portrait of Yuri. He tried to paint the same portrait his uncle has in his castle of Yuri holding a piece of lemon. But his version ended up with a twist. After adding the final brush stroke to complete his master piece, he can't help but run to the nearest window to breathe some fresh air. Just because his and yuri's _children_ are bearbees, it doesn't necessarily mean he has to like and bear the smell of its their excriments...

He decided to laugh his work of art to dry and change his clothes. After that, he went to the temple to cheeks on things. He still wondered why they had to rebuild the structure... After all, the person who was the reason why they built the temple was gone, and that person will never return. Besides seeing how much progress they made in rebuilding the temple, he wanted to stare at the fountain, hoping Yuri magically appear...

He had a good and strong feeling that the e stared a little more along with his brothers...And a big splash was heard. Everyone's eyes grew big for the return of the beloved demon king and great sage was truly unexpected. Wolfram didn't know what to say or do at the moment. The blonde princeling who was just Yuri-sick a few minutes ago approached his king and unleashed his thought with none other than...anger.

Getting really angry like this really felt like Yuri's back... After all the waiting, his bunny returned like he asked...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it... The song isn't mine...It was taught to me when i was in grade 3...


End file.
